Run
by Hero'Heroinne
Summary: Corrí como un loco, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, ¿cómo estará?" Joe/Miley


Corrí atravesando todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta blanca donde resaltaba el dibujo de una cruz roja detrás de la c

Corrí atravesando todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta blanca donde resaltaba el dibujo de una cruz roja detrás de la cual me habían indicado estaría Miley. Corrí como un loco, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, ¿cómo estará? No todos los días uno se desmaya en medio de un concierto.

_Una canción más y los Jonas brothers saldrían al escenario a enloquecer a sus fanáticas mientras la estrella de Disney, Miley Cyrus, se caracterizaba como su alter-ego Hannah Montana._

_Joe Jonas y su hermano menor, Nick, conversaban animadamente acerca de dicha muchacha._

_Nunca la había visto tan feliz como cuando esta contigo Joe, me alegra verla tan bien- era comprensible el por que de su felicidad, su mejor amiga, y uno de sus hermanos mayores salían, pero nadie excepto el y la mejor amiga de ella conocían a la inminente relación._

_Créeme que de ser por mí, nunca la dejaría, voy a cambiarme, ya regreso- ni bien giró sobre sus talones para ir rumbo a su camarín y prepararse para su presentación, fuertes gritos del público lo obligaron a girar nuevamente y observar un panorama atemorizante; Miley, SU Miley, tendida en el suelo cual trapo de piso, inmediatamente hizo lo que todos los que rodeaban a su amada no hacían : Reaccionar._

_Se volvió sobre sí pero algo le impidió el paso, algo inmenso comparado con el, levantó su mirada conjuntamente con su cabeza y maldijo al que haya inventado la seguridad privada, un guardaespaldas le cerraba el paso y eso no lo ponía exactamente... feliz._

_No no, ahora no!, déjame pasar! – si alguien esperaba tranquilidad, lo lamento, no la obtendría en este momento, y mucho menos viniendo de Joe._

_Lo lamento no puedo dejarte pasar Joe - ¿qué acaso el era el único alterado?. Estaba a punto de responderle alguna grosería, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz se alzó serenamente sobre la él._

_Vamos Frank, déjalo pasar – no era necesario mirar quien era, el único poseedor de ese tono y modosidad de habla era Nicholas. _

_Lo siento chicos, Joe, (lo miró) no puedo dejarte pasar – y otra vez iba a responder y otra vez su hermano menor le sacaba la palabra._

_Frank, Déjalo pasar – esto ya no era una petición era una orden, y una vez que Nick decía algo dos veces seguidas podía ponerse feo, y eso era algo que Joe, Frank y todos sabían._

_El Gigantesco guardaespaldas no mencionó palabra alguna, solo se movió a un lado abriéndole el paso a el Jonas que se encontraba ya fuera si por tanta espera._

_Con la mayor velocidad que su desesperación le permitió otorgar a sus pies se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Miley, desplazando con movimientos bruscos a todos aquellos que tuvieran la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino._

_Cuando al fin supo alcanzarla, se lanzó a su lado y con un simple crucé de miradas con Mandy, supo que debían sacarla de ahí y debían hacerlo pronto, la tomo en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza posible y la traslado hasta detrás del escenario donde un par de paramédicos esperaban con una camilla para llevarla a donde fuese que la llevaran.._

Puse mi temblorosa mano derecha sobre el picaporte y cuando pretendía abrirla, esta ( la puerta) se abrió, y una chica poco más baja que yo, de contextura delgada y de dulce mirada apareció de ella: Mandy, la mejor amiga de mi chica.

Ella va a estar bien Joe, ella siempre se pone bien – se acercó a mí y me abrazó, si supiera cuando lo necesitaba.

Ella y Nick son los únicos que saben de esto, no por que hayamos decidido que solo ellos conocieran nuestro pequeño (Gran) secreto, si no más bien por que nos encontraron en medio de un apasionado beso, y aunque su sorpresa fue grande nos entendieron y nos desearon lo mejor. Con respecto a Kevin, bueno, él es un caso bastante aparte, no sabe nada, y no pretendemos decírselo tampoco, solo por que conociéndolo jamás lo aprobaría, por que el no entiendo, **nadie entiende**, lo que yo siento por ella.

Gracias, realmente necesitaba eso – sonreí y ella me correspondió imitando mi acto – puedo, digo, ¿se puede pasar ? me separé de ella, entre mis divagaciones internas había olvidado hacerlo.

Sigue Dormida no despertó, pero puedes esperar a que lo haga .. y tranquilo, ella va a estar bien – supongo que esto debe haberlo agregado por la cara que sé puse cuando escuche el 'no despertó' – cuídala, y cuídate Joe.

Gracias Mandy- cuando me dejo solo allí fue cuando comencé a temblar completamente y así entre al cuarto que desempeñaba el papel de enfermería.

Y Ahí estaba Mil, recostada sobre la misma camilla aún totalmente dormida, tan pura, tan calma, **tan ... frágil**, aún vestida con la misma ropa que sobre el escenario, el mismo peinado, el mismo maquillaje, la misma hermosura, y el mismo perfume que ahora se impregnaba en mi por nuestra cercanía.

Me acerqué lentamente al artefacto en el descansaba su cuerpo aún sin volver en sí; me posicioné a la derecha de este y descansé mi peso en el, alcé mi temblorosa mano izquierda y acaricie su rosada mejilla, sintiendo el frío de su piel, con mi mano mimando dicha sección de su cara, mis ojos rodaron por toda la habitación: pequeñas paredes enteramente blancas conformaban el cuartito y diversas mesas cubiertas con jeringas, gasas y otros elementos médicos rompían lo armónico de las paredes, mi desinteresada descripción fue interrumpido por un suave y casi inaudible susurro proveniente de mi izquierda.

Joe ?- giré mi cabeza tan rápidamente que una escurridiza puntada cruzo mi cuello cual daga cortando un papel.

Mi amor, al fin, como te sientes ? - moría por besarla, abrazarla, pero no, no era momento, no todo es físico, hay sentimientos detrás de todo esto y en este momento puedo decir que me importan más estos que los anteriormente nombrados.

Eso fue lindo, estoy bien pero.. ¿Qué paso? – eeem, te desmayaste en medio de tu concierto, tuve que luchar para poder llegar a ti, casi insulto a tu guardaespaldas (lo que podría haber sido fatal) tiemblo de pies a cabeza, y estoy a punto de tener un ataque nervioso. No. Seamos más suaves.

Digamos que, te desmayaste y aquí estas ahora – si eso es mejor, acariciaba su cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, hasta que deje de sentirlo. – Miley qué.. no no señorita usted no va a ningún lado. – cuando miré para ver por que deje de sentir su suavidad rozándome los dedos, descubrí que caminaba rumbo a la puerta, como dispuesta a salir, pero.. ¿a donde va? No lo sé, pero la detuve tomándola de la cintura, esa que me encanta acariciar y la giré quedamente hasta que nuestras caras se enfrentaron como suelen hacerlo.

A donde se supone que ibas ? – pregunte pausadamente.

Yo ? a ninguna parte, solo era una excusa para poder hacer esto – puso las manos alrededor de mi cuello – y esto. – se acercó más a mí.

Si tú haces eso, supongo que estoy en mi total derecho de esto. - si tenía pensado responder algo, lo lamento por la democracia, por que sus labios fueron capturados por los míos en un lento y parsimonioso beso, tal cual ella siempre me demostró le gustaban.

**ahora que calu se la agarro con la loca parejilla de Miley/ Joe no se cuanto pueda hacer, jojo, adiós.**

**Cris (:**


End file.
